


The Return

by iArgent



Series: Home is Eight Misfits and Some Issues [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Be nice to me pls, But they get better, Caddy is the only reason these assholes are alive, Caleb is actually decently put together if not anxious, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Vexleth, Established perc'gildan, F/F, F/M, If I catch up on season 1 I may consider cameos, Jester is a great person, Living Together, M/M, Magic Exists, Memory Loss, Molly however, Molly may have been involved with a cult idk yet, Pike/Scanlan are probs already married idk, Recovery, Ruby of the Sea is the best mom ever, There's an actual plot I promise, Vox Machina as young professionals, established clayleb, first CR fic, fjord/jester established relationship, is a mess, job hunting, post college, soft characters, they're all the same it's just modern and their adventures don't involve danger usually, will get sexy later, will probably update once a century, young professional Mighty Nein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Somehow Jester convinced her mother to let all of her oddball friends move into the beach house they never use. So now the Nein, with flashy new degrees, don't need to worry about pay, but they do need jobs. Caleb however, seems to get off to an immediate bad start with Jesters kind of asshole "cousin" Molly.Which sucks for Molly because he actually LIKES all these weirdos. Especially Caleb.





	1. Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first CR fic in my brains desire to punt episodes 26-32 out of my mind. Have some enemies to friends to lovers widomauk.
> 
> I'm Argent/ @Digilsu on Twitter, hallo friends.

Caleb sat in a surprised sort of silence. His robe and tassel weighing heavily on still too-thin shoulders. “Did you just-”

 

Jester let out another ear piercing shriek, dancing about with her phone held above her head. Caleb could hear Marion yelling something, but knowing her it wasn’t an admonishment for screaming in the solemn aftermath of a graduation ceremony. It was probably reassurance that it was true, they were stupid rich and stupid generous, and they all got to-

 

“What the __fuck.”__  Beau muttered.

 

Nott and Fjord seemed to be in much the same way. Nott’s spindly green Goblin fingers bent so she could gnaw at one hand and squeeze the life out of Caleb’s hand with the other. A long low screech coming through her lips. She alternated between both big yellow eyes so open Caleb was worried about retinal detachment, and squeezed so shut that he was beginning to worry about trauma either way.

 

Fjord looked flabbergasted. Happy. But so completely taken aback he couldn’t seem to find words. Then suddenly “I gotta lie down.” And without a word he spun in the cheap folding chair, legs crashing down over Beau, Shoulders crushing Nott, and head in Calebs lap. “Is. She’s like. Tellin us…” He was __definitely__  talking to Caleb. So Caleb put his free hand on the Half-Orc’s head and patted like he would his cat.

 

“Yes. Yes I think she’s being honest.” His voice was a bit high, taking on the sing song quality it always did when he was __freaking the fuck out.__ Usually he just sang silly little songs three hours before a deadline, running only on spite and something Beau said was hypercoffee, It seemed to be coffee jello, barring that it made it feel like you were continuously under a Haste spell cast by the living embodiment of meth.

 

“Caleb?” Nott murmured, squeezing his hand a bit harder. “We’re going, right? That’s a good place. We don’t have to stay forever.”

 

“Do too!” Jester shouted, still dancing and whooping into the emptying hall. A few professors gave her a look. But nobody was going to tell Jester Lavorre to calm the fuck down.

 

She finished on a long, low pitched scream before tucking her phone back between her shoulder and head, the special cover curving about her cheek to snap onto a horn.

 

“Ya could just use Bluetooth.” Beau muttered weakly at the clip contraption now dangling oddly, and weirdly fashionably, from the Tieflings head.

 

“They don’t fit in my ears Beau!”

 

The Monk opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it, pressed her lips together and patted Fjord’s knee awkwardly. “Y’okay?”

 

“No.”

 

“Alright.”

 

A heavy hand fell on Caleb’s shoulder as he stared up at the stage he’d walked across not an hour ago.

 

“And how’re you, Mr. Widogast?” The slow voice asked, deep and relaxed as always.

 

The Wizard shrugged. “I’m freaking out, if I’m being honest.”

 

Caduceus sat down next to Caleb, the Firbolg’s hat held in his other hand. “Jester told you?”

 

Caleb gestured weakly at the flushed, excited Tiefling “She didn’t even know.”

 

Caduceus blinked “Oh. Well she asked a few days ago. You all gonna make me go on my own?” His voice was still gentle and level, but with an uptick of a joke.

 

Jester threw one hand out, shaking it “No no no. They’re all coming!”

 

Marian was still talking to her daughter, Caleb could hear it through the phone. Jester always had the volume up high.

 

“I think it would be silly to…to not take this opportunity because it is outside of my comfort zone.” Caleb admitted. Nott beamed and Fjord turned his head into Caleb’s stomach to sigh in relief. Beau tilted unnaturally to punch him just a bit too hard in the shoulder.

 

“That’s great. I like having my friends around.” Caduceus smiled before removing his hand from Caleb’s shoulder and joining him in staring at the stage. “Gonna be weird living in a house. I’m used to dorms now.”

 

“What!?” Jester squeaked a few feet away. “No no! It’s fine! I’m sure they’re very nice!” a pause “I’m sure they need friends, then they’ll be nice. I will make Caddy hug them. Then they will be happy!”

 

Everyone settled in silence as Jester finished her conversation. Looking a bit grave, but nothing killing the grin on her face. When she hung up she turned to her friends, hands clasped together in front of her and hopping a bit. “Okay! I have, all the news. The best news. You’re all gonna puke it’s gonna be so great!”

 

Fjord rotated his head from Caleb’s stomach to look at her “Jus’..Jus’ get on with it.”

 

“Okay!” She chirped, a quick look at everyone assuring her they were paying attention. “So. I’m __suuuuper__ rich. And I wanted to make sure you all had a place to go. So I thought to myself, ‘Jester, where is there a big enough place for like, a million people where it doesn’t suck but we can have slumber parties’ and guess what! I knew!”

 

Fjord’s hand came over his own eyes, another sigh pouring out. “Okay Jes, we know this part.”

 

“But like, how the fuck did you get clearance for…” Beau paused “six people of varying sizes, a weasel, a puppy, and owl and a spectral cat at any rental, even with your mom?”  

 

Jester’s smile showed a lot of teeth. “Shut up Beau! I have a story” She cleared her throat “So. I told my mom, I said ‘Mama I love these weirdos and they will die without me, because I’m the Cleric’ and-” She paused, looking at Caduceus “I will tell her later I am __one__ , of the Clerics.” She shook herself  and continued “Anyway. And my Mama, she was all ‘Oh my Little Sapphire you’ve made such good friends when do I get to see them again Caleb is so skinny and Beau’s parents are __dicks__ and-’

 

“She did not!” Fjord said sounding like he believed less and less of what Jester was saying.

 

“Okay, not __exactly__ like that but I know, she’s my Mama and I know what she means, you don’t, shhh.” Jester looked around “Any other dumb things? No? Then I’m gonna finish.” She cleared her throat pointedly “And she said ‘Jester, light of my life, what about the beach house? It’s just sitting there and I’d be so happy if you all lived there because then I wouldn’t need to keep the housekeeper and it will be like living at the Lavish! And your friends will not need to worry about the housing market and there will be so much room!’ And I said ‘Mama you’re giving us a house for graduation? That is so nice!’ And she said ‘Yes I am very nice and you all need a Mama so you can all stay there with your cousin!’ and now we all get to move.”

 

There was a brief pause.

 

“So. I’m not saying…no. But, you have a cousin?” Caleb asked tentatively. Clamping down hard on any attempt by his brain to overthink the situation. Simply trying to be happy he had, effectively, become a homeowner.

 

Jester pursed her lips. “Their name is Molly, and he likes to be called ‘them’ and ‘they’ sometimes, and they’re suuuuper good looking. But Mama said he is having a hard time so she took him in, and he's…rough, but Mama thinks he's very good, just scared because of the accident. So you have to be nice or I’ll punch you. For Molly.”

 

Fjord sat up “Jester, you have never, and I mean __never__ mentioned having a cousin.”

 

Jester shrugged an sighed. “We may not be technically related, technically. But Mama says he's family and I listen to my Mama.”

 

Beau nodded. “Fair.”

 

They sat in silence for a bit. The auditorium empty, until Beau spoke up again “So..We just pack and go, right?” And if her eyes looked a bit watery nobody dared say a thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Caleb grabbed the last of Nott’s bags and slid it in a specially planned cranny of the moving truck. Fjord leaned beside the drivers side door, looking like the last of Caleb’s books had wrenched his arm.

 

The Wizard smiled slightly as he slammed the back shut and turned o Fjord. “Homeward bound?”

 

Fjord nodded “Everyone else took off about an hour ago. Fuckin work schedules right? It was our last day why not let us go early?”

 

Caleb snorted, swinging into the passenger seat and unlocking Fjord’s phone, ignoring the muffled protest from the man. “I’m pulling up GPS, am I going to see Jester naked again?”

 

“No.” Fjord grumbled “Got a folder for that now.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“You’re just jealous.”

 

Caleb fixed him with a look, punching in the new address as Fjord reached behind his own seat and grabbed two plastic bags that he tossed by Caleb’s feet.

 

“Roadtrip snacks.” He boomed proudly “Which you’re gonna eat, skinny.”

 

Caleb glared again, blushing despite himself when the automated voice told them to head west. It was odd, having a home to go to that wasn’t a byproduct of a University grant.

 

Fjord punched him gently in the shoulder. “I even got some healthy shit, I know how you are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beau passed another vehicle going at least twenty over the limit.

 

Caduceus held out another three fries that she took without question in her mouth as she floored it past a minivan.

 

Beau made a muffled angry noise through her fries as she needed to switch lanes again. Caduceus looked serenely out the window and took a swig of the can of lemonade he’d bought at the gas station, the other hand cranking up the string quartet playing on the CD he’d negotiated. Then he immediately stuck his hand back into Beau’s takeout to hand her another mouthful of fries.

 

“Soda.” She grunted after a moment.

 

Caduceus obedient as ever, screwed the cap off and tilted the perfect amount into Beau’s mouth.

 

“Best. Copilot. Ever.” She paused, passing a vehicle so fast her tires screeched “Don’t tell Jes.”

 

The Firbolg looked out the window, watching impassively as the driver next to them flipped him off. Caduceus smiled serenely and turned the radio up a bit higher. “I’ve got a good Pilot.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nott you have to sit down, or Caleb will kill me. Seriously, he will ask and I will say ‘Oh, Nott stood in her seat the whole way’ and he will say ‘Die you gorgeous bitch’ and he'll fireball me.”

 

Nott, screaming along with the metal on their radio, fell backwards as if on command, not breaking the screeching note she was holding.

 

“Also, water. You are very good at singing heavy metal but you are going to ruin your throat and then you will never scream again and I will be very sad because you’re very good at it.”

 

Nott took a scream break and downed half a water bottle before digging into the canvas bag Jester had brought and pulling out a cold can of iced tea and a package of cinnamon gummi bears. “Wanna drink Jes?”

 

Jester grinned without taking her eyes off the road “Oh yes! And some of the cinnamon bears please!”

 

Nott cracked open the can and ripped open the bears, setting the bag within Jesters reach, before carefully standing to tip some tea into Jesters mouth. She missed a bit and the brown fluid got into Jester’s shirt collar.

 

“That’s okay! Because tea smells good!”

 

Nott smiled, then watched in confusion as Jester pulled off into a superstore parking lot.

 

“C’mon! If you don’t stand up you can’t see so we have to fix it!”

 

Nott would absolutely never admit that she loved her booster seat.


	2. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has a lot of living to do, but it always feels like he hasn't started yet. Marian helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, less fun stuff first. The opening half of this chapter is potentially bad for you.  
> 1\. Lorenzo is a therapist  
> 2\. I used bits of my own mental/emotional abuse from my mother to indicate badness (youre just not trying, youre lazy, calling me "little girl" to ensure I felt like a child as a grown woman. Restrained myself from adding "you're the child" which was screamed at me from birth on whenever I questioned anything)  
> 3\. Historical badness (referring to mental patients as children)  
> Lorenzo is bad and I really wish I could light him on fire in this RIGHT NOW, but he serves a purpose.
> 
> After that, we get sweet Mama Marian and her Amethyst.
> 
> Lots of Molly angst, but I swear it'll get better.
> 
> To watch me fall apart about this @Digilsu on Twitter. I'm a mess and need a hug :)

_Tick tock_

__

__Tick tock_ _

__

Molly could feel his tail inadvertently gaining pace with the loud clock. It seemed to irk his therapist, as it always did when Molly “acted out like a child” apparently Lucien had been very judicious with his tail, and was much less expressive with it. Molly bet the other man had never fiddled with the spade tip when nervous, or lashed it about like a cat, or tried to see how much weight it could hold by using it to hold mugs. It couldn’t hold much, for the record.

 

So the sharp flickers of his tail, fidgeting to the clock was most certainly not correct.

 

Molly gripped it gently and brought the twitching appendage to his lap, where he could gently scritch and fiddle and smooth under the table where Lorenzo couldn’t see.

 

“Lucien. Have you remembered anything.”

 

“I don’t like kiwi? The fruit. Not the bird. The bird is cute.”

 

Lorenzo’s mouth took on that white around the edges set, and Molly felt inexplicably terrible for disappointing him. “Sorry, I’ll try harder.”

 

“See that you do. Now, your name. I understand using the one you have now as a precaution. But Marion-”

 

“Ms. Lavorre.” Molly corrected airily. Trying not to flinch under Lorenzo’s hard look. “She’s taking care of me, it pays to be respectful.”

 

“For children, yes. Perhaps once you’re willing to act like an adult and regain what you’ve lost rather than hiding, you’ll see what I mean.”

 

Molly hated therapy. It just reminded him of how much he’d lost, and how childish he acted. How even when he tried his hardest, he clearly wasn’t or he’d have remembered something by now. He was hiding from something, he was sure. “I’m sorry.” He repeated “I’ll try harder.” He wanted to cry, but he knew it irritated Lorenzo when his voice got choked up, Lucien was calm and collected at all times. Not a mess like Molly.

 

“I’m afraid that’s not good enough.” Lorenzo said, idly tapping at another clock he had on his desk. “You don’t seem to be trying at all, do you even want to remember?”

 

“I…Yes! I do, I…I want my memories back.” Molly wasn’t sure he liked Lucien. He wanted to just be Molly, but, he wanted to make Lorenzo happy as well.

 

“Good. I’ve talked to some of your old friends, and they’ve written down some traits and behaviors. Perhaps acting like yourself will revive Lucien.”

 

Molly meekly accepted the papers, tensing his thighs to stop his tail whipping around to latch onto the chair like he was afraid.

 

“Lucien.” Lorenzo drawled as Molly had been busy folding and tucking the papers into the softer jacket Marian had bought him. It was silky and Lorenzo had visibly hated it from the moment they walked in, perhaps he didn’t like the faint glimmer of the material. Molly was sure Lucians wardrobe had sucked. What he had left of it was saved for formal events, or lambasted fiercely by he and Marion.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your address on the forms is still a P.O box in the Nicodranus city center. You need to add where you’re living.”

 

That made something in Molly tense. Lorenzo had been asking for eight months. Since Marion Lavorre had seen he and Yasha in the courtyard of the hospital and decided to hep him, she’d always said not to give out the address of the beach house…manor…thing. She’d brushed his hair back and said Tieflings had to stick together, that he was lost, and she would help. But not to give his location away if someone demanded it. His tail curled tightly around his wrist, making his fingertips turn a startling puce. “I’m still moving around a lot. Ms. Lavorre doesn’t know where to keep me, so the P.O Box is probably the best for now.”

 

Lorenzo looked reluctant, and a bit derisive. “I’m sure her clients wouldn’t appreciate her having a grown son around.”

 

Molly’s tail flicked a lamps base, causing it to fall off Lorenzo’s desk. “Ah! Sorry! Sorry! I was holding it down and lost my grip for a second.” He wasn’t sorry, not at all. For all intents and purposes, Marion was his mother now. Even if Molly wasn’t a child, he was clearly a fully matured Tiefling, despite what Lorenzo said. But then, he doubted Lorenzo was ever wrong, fully. Perhaps he meant Molly, personally, was immature.

 

“See that it doesn’t happen again.” Lorenzo spat, standing only to kneel and pick up the lamp “Maybe we should bind that thing until you can control it.”

 

The tailtip flickered unhappily “Ah, I’ll work on it.” Molly answered evasively.

 

Lorenzo gestured dismissively at him. “We’re done for the day, work on those notes.” Lorenzo looked sharply at the coat hiding them “And Lucien, Molly isn’t real. Don’t spend your time on fantasies this week.”

 

Molly, already halfway out the door, paled a bit “Ah, ah yes! I’ll remember!” and scurried out. Feeling like he’d just run full tilt through a haunted house.

 

Marion, as always was waiting outside. She looked apprehensive, and for a moment Molly worried she was going to scold him.

 

“Get in.” She demanded softly, climbing into the backseat of the vehicle herself.

 

Hesitantly, Molly slid in, tail bound in a tight corkscrew down his leg in stress. As soon as he shut the door and the car pulled away from the curb, Marion was hugging him tightly.

 

“Oh, my sweet boy. Are you sure you don’t want me to look for a new doctor?” She whispered. “You always look distraught when you leave here.” She turned a bit to glare at the office, nearly out of sight now, gold eyes slits in her anger, though none of it colored her voice.

 

“I’m not a child.” Molly muttered, ignoring the twinge of entirely Lorenzo based hate that came with the idea “And Lorenzo knew…Knows me.”

 

Marion somehow pulled him closer. “He doesn’t know you at all, my Amethyst. Not a single thing.” She hissed fiercely. She knew instinctively to not call him little. The condescension firing Molly into a self loathing rage. “But you’re my boy. And I know you. And if that asshole isn’t helping, we should look into new doctors.”

 

Molly sighed and snuggled into the hug, finally “We’ll see. Thank you Marion.”

 

Marion pulled back and tapped his cheek with one vibrant hand. “You’re the son I never had, My Amethyst.” She soothed. “I don’t care how old you are, a Tiefling mother protects her babies. If that man makes you sad, I’ll eat him. Or My Little Sapphire can.”

 

Right. “So when do my roommates arrive?”

 

Marion smoothed the white gown she was wearing over her legs. Crimson tail flicking up and down as she smiled. “Oh, sometime today. Knowing Beauregard, she and Caduceus will be arriving within a few hours. I love that girl but she drives like a demon.”

 

“You’ve met them all?” He hid the nervousness under a blank face, like Lorenzo had taught him.

 

Marion looked a bit unhappy at the shuttered expression, but talking about her babies always cheered her up and she was far too excited to see them all to remain unhappy on the subject. “Oh yes! Would you like to help me make dinner tonight? You’re a wonderful cook, I’m sure you joining us for dinner would be a great start.”

 

Molly nodded slowly. His stomach hot and acidic is something that felt like gradually growing fear. “What are they like?” He’d been avoiding asking the question. It made it seem like he was nervous. And Molly was nervous, but Lucien, if he could feel it, never showed it. If he wanted to stop living off Marion’s kindness alone, Lucien had to return, no matter how much Molly didn’t want him too.  

 

Marion’s face lit up, pearly fangs glinting as she hugged Molly again in surprise. “Oh, all my babies together.” A pause “Theoretical babies, you are clearly a grown and handsome Tiefling.” She eyed him critically for a moment, thinking something Molly wasn’t sure she’d ever say. “But as I told you before, there’s six of them” She cupped one hand over the side of her mouth so the blue skinned driver couldn’t read her lips if he looked back, sneaky “Beau is going to have the biggest crush on Yasha, I can tell.” she giggled. Molly found himself reluctantly smiling through his worry. He loved Marion like this, happy and motherly.

 

“Oh, Caleb is an absolute dear. Far too skinny though. But Jester tells me he’s healthy, just a bit underweight.” Molly felt a bit of a tug at that and ruthlessly suppressed the need to ask how he could help. Lucian didn’t care about others like that, according to Lorenzo. He’d bet good coin that on the list in his pocket there was a ban on becoming an unofficial caretaker to anything he could. Which likely meant not calling Marion after shows to see if she was alright, or watering the dying bush at the end of the drive. That bothered him, he was so close to loving it back to life. It was even gaining color.

 

“Nott is the sweetest little Goblin you’ve ever seen. She’s so fast! Had three of my rings off before I noticed she was by me.” She sighed dreamily “She gave them back, but she’s just so fast.”

 

Molly was slowly realizing his question wouldn't get an answer, but was content to lean back on the leather seat and let Marion babble happily about the motley crew she’d invited to live in her home. Well, her spare home.

 

The blue man in the front seat dropped them off in front of the beach house. And as usual the place took Molly’s breath away. The long driveway lined with white stones, the impressive wood and stone shimmer of the massive dwelling, the smooth guard rail over the patio. Lush green willows spilling long tendrils to create natural pockets, the wisteria and willow tendrils pouring into the pool out back, wisteria creeping up the trellis’s Marian was so fond of. And the sort of sporadic garden she’d formed, the gardenia scent sliding seductively through windows to layer itself over the salt on the wind from the white sand beach. Molly always took a moment to smile a little at this paradise he was lucky to call home. He personally never wanted to leave, and he doubted Marion wanted him to, Tiefling maternal instincts were a hell of a drug, but he knew Lucien wouldn’t want to stay.

 

They walked inside, Marion fussing with her tail for a moment before trotting to the kitchen. The lower floor was pretty open concept, with a few scattered walls. Massive windows facing the beach with a built in shade that could blackout the room if he wanted, smooth wooden panels under his feet, a massive gleaming kitchen with steel appliances, granite counters and a breakfast bar, the fireplace in the sitting area a collection of grey stone and red. It was oddly empty of furniture, stacks of catalogs tipped precariously on the bar, and Molly instinctively smoothed them out, cutting the pile in two so it wouldn't tumble to the ground.

Marion was bent into the fridge, grabbing large amounts of meat and other foods, curiously, a large package of eggplant came out too. She set it all on one expansive counter, tail swishing from side to side and curling at the height of each swing as she grinned and gathered pots and pans and baking dishes.

 

“Are you excited, Molly dear?” She asked, still setting out cooking supplies, brand new. “This old place hasn’t been in use in forever, and now you’re all going to fill it with furniture, and art and love and family and I’m so excited to see what you all do to the place. Oh, please don’t damage the pool vines, it’s so pretty. Wait, no, I’m sorry, you can all do what you want!”

 

Molly smiled and washed his hands, and began peeling potatoes without being told, his tail lashing just a bit sharper than Marion’s but still happy.

 

“Oh, and your new furniture will be here too! I got you some wonderful things Molly, I hope you love them!”

 

Molly almost cut himself with the knife. “My room is fine, Marian, I have a mattress, a closet, even some electronics I don’t need-”

 

“Oh pish posh!” Marion exclaimed, in full mother mode, lips pulled wide into a smile, pearly fangs on display. “I’m so rich I can barely stand myself. I’ll make back what I’ve spent here in under a year, it’s not like I do very nice things often, just some nice clothes and jewelry and-Oh!”  She walked back to her purse, discarded on a lone table by the door and rifled through. “I got you something!” She explained, coming out with a box wrapped in a pale blue ribbon. “Can I put it on you?”

 

Molly didn’t hesitate before nodding.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

He obeyed, heard the ruffling of tissue paper and a few jingling metallic sounds, a pop, and then Marian was dragging claws over the open piercings on his horns. Lucien had piercings, all dark metal and ugly spikes, a few symbols nobody at the hospital had understood when he laid there, unresponsive for a full half of his life. He was two now, and even though they’d offered to put them back in, Molly had declined. Letting the black keratin of his horns stay mutilated and empty. Empty. He had a relationship with that word.

 

He heard another pop and Marion tilted his chin, he heard the jingling again. A soft, perfect sound. “Go look go look!”

 

Obediently, Molly made his way to the bathroom on the first floor, and after a moments hesitation, looked into the mirror. A solid, thick golden ring curled around the upper spiral, falling just short of the horn tip below it, three fine golden chains with teardrop purple stones bounced together like wind-chimes, but never tangled.

 

“Do you like it?” Marion asked from behind him, and he prodded one stone with a claw.

 

“Yes.” He breathed. The soft noise of the chains feeling right, and the shining gold adding something to him.

 

“Three amethysts for my Amethyst.” Marion explained, wrapping one arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. Molly’s tail curled around her leg for a moment before releasing.

 

“Good.”

 

And Marion returned to the kitchen. Giving Molly some time to look at himself in the mirror. He unhappily eyed the red not eyes on his side, one visible on his face in a way that drove him crazy. His actual eyes were lovely, if he did say so himself. And not for the first time, he wished Lucien was permanently dead, because Molly wanted to keep on living, instead of dreaming he was real.


	3. Weary Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs all here. Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of characters to handle in this, my god. Anyway, I'm super tired and all my chapters are hot off the press so I'm super sorry for any goofs!

Marion was most of the way through her layering of a cake pan with freshly diced ingredients when the whirring of an engine and the sound of tires on the drive made her jerk her head up.

 

Molly, tail having stopped twitching so rapidly, immediately resumed the nervous tick and continued preparing whatever Marion had placed in front of him.

 

“Molly, dear, do you want to come meet the first arrivals?”

 

Really no. He was nervous. But it was an opportunity. “Ah, let me look over something, and wash my hands, I should run my appointment notes to my room first.”

 

Marion looked a bit put out, and her eyes (though most wouldn’t notice the flicker of lashes) slid to his jacket, then back. “Alright. Then come down and meet them.”

 

He nodded and snatched his coat, bolting up to his bedroom. Straight up the stairs, left. The shiny wooden floors were solid and his feet only made a few scuffing noises as he quietly closed the door, and withdrew the paper from Lorenzo with shaking, clawed hands.

 

  1. ****_**) Always be sought after, never seek. Neediness is not you.**_
  2. _**)No fidgeting**_
  3. _**)No romantic relationships**_
  4. _**) Neutral colors only**_
  5. _**)Be Aloof**_
  6. _**)Not an animal lover**_
  7. _**) N**_



**_**** _ **

Molly folded the paper up and put it in a drawer. He…Didn’t like it. All of those things may have been Lucien, but Molly…Molly left pool floats in the pool for trapped animals. Marian had given him a laptop and a Netflix subscription and he’d marathonned two shows and cried like a child in a week. He hated being still, even if it was just his tail flickering, and…he tapped his mutilated horns, the new bit of jewelry that made him feel whole. He really didn’t think he could live with just neutral colors.

 

He closed the drawer and took a deep breath. He had the chance to show Lucien that this life was good. He must have been a sad, and potentially terrible man, but…Maybe, before Molly ceased to exist, he could make Lucien a better person.

 

Yelling floated up through the crack he always left his window open, and he headed back downstairs. He moved faster than intended, the loud noise worrying him. Only to see a tall, dark skinned woman and Marion jumping around. Marion was tittering, the woman was yelling, a wordless primal yell.

 

“She thinks yelling helps pain. And she’s been sitting for about thirteen hours.”

 

Molly startled badly.

 

“Oh, oh hey, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Do you need to sit down?”

 

The Firbolg was tall. Tall, and grey, with a shock of pink hair. He was wearing a neatly tailored green shirt with one flowing gossamer sleeve that Molly was instantly jealous of. “I…I’m fine.” He protested, upset that his voice was a bit breathy, still recovering from his scare. How did someone so large move so quietly?

 

“The Firbolg held one massive hand out “My name is Caduceus, you must be Molly.”

 

“Uh.”

 

“Caduceus!” Marion called from her position hugging the now silent other woman. “No hug?”

 

“Coming Mama!”

 

Molly watched as Caduceus shrugged and smiled apologetically, walking to a beaming Marion. Marion released the woman, who made quick eye contact and trudged over. Caduceus was snagged into a bear hug that he returned gladly.

 

“Hello.” He was going to be more on top of this introduction.

 

“So. Like, you’re Molly?” The woman said. Her voice uninterested,

 

“Usually people say hello before getting a name.”

 

The woman looked a bit taken aback, then shamefaced. “Uh, erm. Yeah. Hi. I’m. Uh. Beauregard.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Are you sure your name is Molly?” Beau retorted.

 

Molly grinned just a bit sharply. “Not at all.”

 

Beau narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Well. Fuck you Molly.”

 

“Fuck you, Beauregard.”

 

Marion walked over with Caduceus and a smile. “My Amethyst, please meet Caduceus and Beauregard. Caddy, Beau, this is Mollymauk.”

 

Caduceus waved cheerfully, if shyly, Beau grimaced something that may have passed for a smile.

 

“Would you like to help us finish preparing dinner? Don’t worry My Pearl, I’ve made sure there’s a vegetarian option.”

 

“Wow. Already got a gem name from the boss lady.” Beau mused as she and Molly entered last.

 

“What’s yours?” Molly’s mouth asked with no input from his brain. He and this woman didn’t even get along.

 

“Topaz.” She admitted. “Not as bad as it could be.”

 

“Pearls aren’t gems. Are they?”

 

Beau dragged her teeth over her lower lip “Nah. Don’t think so. But Clay’s special so it’s a good exception.”

 

It was awkward to talk with her as if they hadn’t been arguing moments before. “We got off on a bad note-” He began.

 

“Hey, hey, none of that.” Beau scolded. “My friends and I? All assholes. Just gotta get used to it. We all almost killed each other at first. A lil bitch fight during a meet and greet is nothin’.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But if you’re mean to them for no reason, I’ll break you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Caduceus, as it happened, was a dab hand in the kitchen, and as the movers carried their things upstairs, the Firbolg brewed a pot of tea that smelled wonderful. They’d all sat down in the empty living room by the empty fireplace with tea. Marion had apologized again for the lateness of the furniture, and again, she was waved off.

 

About two hours later, a blue Tiefling had bounded in with a small Goblin and thrown herself into Marions arms. “Oh, My Little Sapphire!” Marion cried, hugging the woman fiercely.

 

Another flurry of introductions introduced Molly to Jester Lavorre, and Nott. Which meant he only had two more roommates to meet.

 

The timer on the stove went off a bit later, and Marion chewed her lips. “Caleb and Fjord aren’t here yet?”

 

Beau fished her phone out and typed frantically for a moment before anybody else could, despite Caduceus's raised eyebrow. It was certainly surprising to Molly. Beau seemed like she didn’t talk to anybody unless strictly necessary.

 

“Beau and Caleb are like siblings. They bicker, but they worry.” Caduceus murmured into his teacup. Molly tried not to feel a swell of warmth at the subtle explanation.   

 

“Looks like Caleb and Fjord are gonna arrive tonight. If not tomorrow morning.” Beau sighed “Flat tire, have to wait for the service.”

 

“Should we go get them?” Nott squeaked, looking far more worried then the situation called for.

 

“They’re fine.” Jester said, waving her hands as if to bat off the idea. “Fjord is super reliable, and Caleb is super smart, they’ll work it out.”

 

“If you’re sure…” The Goblin trailed off.

 

Molly found himself bustling into the kitchen to help Marion remove dishes from the stove and grab plates and silverware.

 

“It’s hot, but there’s food and chairs at the bar.” She called.

 

Nott scrambled up and blinked slowly at Marion. “Ms. Lavorre?”

 

Marian looked briefly displeased “Darling Citrine, call me Marion, or Mama, no need to stand on formality.”

 

“Marion.” Nott squeaked out after a while “Why is there a fireplace in a southern beach manor?”

 

Jester looked at Nott like she was confused. Caduceus and Beau however, nodded along.

 

“Yeah, like, we have central air, and it’s, y’know, fuckin hot down here.”

 

Marion tilted her head “Wildemount has unpredictable coastal weather. We may go years without a cool breeze, but we do get heavy snow when the sea warrants it.”

 

“You get snow down here?” Nott yelped “Like, white shit falling from the sky, frostbite, shoveling snow!?”

 

Marion nodded “Yes. It’s a bit more regular now. But the fireplace is a nice place for cool nights, and cold winters.”

 

“The Wildmother has her quirks.” Caduceus murmured, tucking into a vegetarian eggplant casserole. “The food is amazing, thanks Mama.”

“Oh, thank Molly, he prepared that one.”

 

The Firbolg blinked at Molly “Well, thanks, it’s really good. Ya gotta gift there.”

 

Molly didn’t blush.

 

After all the food was packed up another car pulled up. A quick check showed it to be Marion’s ride. “Oh, it’s been wonderful seeing you all again. Please call when Caleb and Fjord arrive.”

 

Without Marion, the house seemed to deaden. Molly was in a house with four unfamiliar people.

 

Jester clapped her hands together. “Well. I’m fucking tired, and I want to shower, and go to bed.”

 

“Your bed isn’t even set up. None of our beds are set up.” Beau grumbled. “I’m not super cool sleeping somewhere I’m not used to, guys.”

 

Molly opened and closed his mouth, but decided not to say anything. Caduceus clearly saw it, but gave him an understanding look.

 

“Molly, you look tired, why don’t you go to sleep. Don’t worry about us.”

 

He felt his eyes widen, and for some unknown reason, opened his mouth to protest.

 

“Hey man, it’s fine, you had a long day. Ya don’t gotta babysit us, you just met us, we can chat in the morning.” Beau agreed.

 

“Yes! We have lots of time to get to know each other! Go to bed Molly!” Jester wheedled.

 

Nott nodded, big yellow eyes suspicious.

 

“Erm, yeah. I’ll. Do that. Call if you need anything?” and he escaped upstairs as fast as he could without arousing suspicion.

 

He flopped onto his bed, then groaned and wandered into the bathroom he shared with the next room, mercifully empty. It may even stay that way, there was another floor after all. Showering fast he let the grime of the day fade away. Showers were a good way to feel normal again. He locked the door from his room, and flopped back into bed again, curling up and trying to get some sleep.

 

He heard the door open at about four in the morning, which was a testament to how poorly he was sleeping. Even with his window cracked the room was furnished with thick walls, and he was on the second floor. Shuffling, Molly pulled some pants on and made his way downstairs quietly. “Hello?”

 

Two men were in the kitchen, quietly puttering around. One a tall half-orc, the other, a human in a frayed shirt and an unkempt beard.

 

“Hey!” The Half-Orc called quietly, barely startling “Y’ must be Molly. Sorry t’ meet ya at four with the lights almost all off.

 

It was true, they’d seemingly left as many lights off as possible, and as such, all three of them were pretty cast in shadows. Molly could see well enough, but he wasn’t sure about the other two.

 

“Ja, we, um. We’ll be sleeping down here tonight. No need to wake the others.” The human stuttered through. Eyes fixed on Molly.

 

“Shit. ‘M sorry.” The Half-Orc continued “M’names Fjord. This here is Caleb. We’re your last two roommates.”

 

“Molly.” Molly said slowly. He was overwhelmed and nervous and this whole house was full of people he didn’t know.

 

“Uh. Molly?” The human asked, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place.

 

“Oh, um. I…I” He seemed defeated for a moment “I like your horns.” He finished softly.

 

His mutilated, chewed up horns. Out of all the things the human could have said to make him feel like shit about himself, he chose the bare curved horns, riddled with piercing holes and woefully empty. Molly walked halfway up the stairs before fixing the human with a look “I like your ratty clothes.” And continued back to bed, quietly seething.

 

“Uh, what the fuck?” Fjord breathed, reaching out to put a hand on Caleb’s shoulder. “Y’ good? That was…Harsh. You look fine by the way, not ratty.”

 

Caleb just stood blinking. “Um, Fjord. I’m not incredibly hungry.”

 

“Shit. Shit yeah, we’ll just. Eat in the morning. Only a few hours off. C’mon, I grabbed a bedding box.”

 

Caleb and Fjord curled up under the same blankets in the living room. Shortly after, curling together for some measure of comfort beyond their little nest.

 

“Hey, Caleb?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“He was just bein’ an ass, I’ll bet he was just tired.”

 

“If you’re sure.”

 

Caleb was most certainly not sure. And sleep was uneasy.


	4. A Thousand Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is...housing porn. Ngl. It's about a big house and Jester being cute and thoughtful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yall, it's as long as the rest but it's not as fun. (Molly and the others meet fully again, nott gets to introduce herself)

Caleb jolted awake to Fjords low groan of “No no no, oh, oh fuck!” And was greeted with the sight of the Half-Orc twisted around to look out a massive window. The low rumbling and rushing noises came slower to Caleb, still blinking away sleep. He laid back down and closed his eyes when he realized it was pouring rain.

 

“Nope, none of that, we gotta go. The people are coming to collect our moving truck and deliver our cars in the next few hours, movers went home yesterday, we gotta get on this.”

 

Grumbling unhappily, Caleb sat and retrieved his shirt and pants and pulling them over his boxers, watching as Fjord redressed as well, both making idle planning chit chat about logistics and items to move. They knew that there would be excess furniture and whatnot stored in the garage, but they were unwilling to open the doors in this weather.

 

“Ja. Ja. Okay. This is…Not good. But doable. Fjord let us go select rooms first, best to know where it’s all going.”

 

Fjord nodded and bent to grab his phone, tapping at the screen for a moment. “Yeah, it’s ten. If everyone else isn’t up by now, they will be soon.”

 

“...Molly?”

 

“I forgot abou’ him actually. We’ll be quiet like.”

 

The two made their way up the stairs as quietly as possible, onto the circular landing. Fjord and Caleb took a moment to look around, noting the small sitting room behind them, and the large collection of doors in the circle in front.

 

“Interesting layout.” Caleb muttered, hesitantly taking a step forward. The landing lit only by a low blue glow coming from brass lanterns by each door, giving the impression they were underwater.

 

“I like it.” Fjord grunted, taking a few more steps into the open area and turning slowly, visibly taking it all in.

 

One door cracked open, and for one agonizing moment Caleb was very aware of how disheveled he was, having slept on the floor with Fjord, and was very much unwilling to deal with Molly antagonizing him this early.

 

Beau’s head poked out, and for a moment, still sleepy and unguarded, grinned brightly before schooling her face into a playful scowl. She stepped out into the hall, barefoot and only in a sports bra and the shorts she wore to sleep. Intimidating lean curves on full display as she hugged Caleb violently, pulling back to roughly tousle his hair more, punching Fjord solidly in the arm. “About fuckin’ time!” She scolded. “You get your shit in?”

 

“Not yet. Sadly.” Fjord admitted, "slept downstairs to avoid wakin’ anybody, but we don’t know what rooms to claim, don’t know where anybody is.”

 

Beau waved one hand dismissively. “We all bunked together last night to avoid makin’ a lot of noise. Deuces is still passed the fuck out in our room. Jester and Nott are…” She paused, squinting at the blue lights “In that one.” She pointed two doors down on her right. As if summoned, the door cracked open and Jester poked her head out then ran out into the landing, floral nightgown whipping about her knees as she crashed into Fjord with a low squeal. “Baby!” she squealed into his chest. “You’re very very very late. But it’s okay, ‘cuz Nott and I got to have a slumber party and you didn’t have to find somewhere else to sleep.”

 

“Slept with Caleb.” Fjord rumbled, bending a bit to kiss Jesters hair “Happy to see you Jes.”

 

“You’re always sleeping with Caleb, I’m starting to think I should worry.” She teased, turning to wink at the Wizard before hugging him too. “Cayyyleb, are you trying to steal my boyfriend?” She teased further, before pulling him tight to her and whispering in his ear “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve got the perfect room for you!” before pulling back and flouncing into her room to, presumably collect Nott. But she returned a few moments later in a pair of jogging pants and a lacy crop top, showing off her toned stomach and deceptively powerful arms. She pointed at the first room to the left of the stairs. “That’s Molly’s, and every two rooms are connected to the room to their right by a shared bathroom. I’m gonna move to the one to the right of Beau’s, so, first door on the right.” She fished a pen and a pack of post it’s from one deep pocket, and in the low light (Caleb suddenly realized he and Beau were the only ones who couldn’t see well” scribbled ‘Jester’ on it, and stuck it to the door on the right of the stairs. Then, tearing off another, she wrote ‘Beau’ and placed it on the door Beau exited from.

 

“Uh, Jester, wouldn’t you and Fjord share a room?” Beau asked skeptically.

 

Jester rolled her eyes for an unnatural amount of time “Of course, but like, not right away!” She turned and began to verbally count the rooms in the circle “Molly, empty, empty, empty, empty, Nott, empty, empty, Beau, Me. Ten bedrooms, that’s why this floor has so little space, it was supposed to be a family retreat but Mama got too busy and we never had enough people. So one day, Fjord and I will move into two of the connected rooms, but just sleep in one. We will have a little house in the house and it will be very cute, y’know?”

 

Fjord nodded absently, usually quite happy to acquiesce to whatever Jester wanted, within reason. Beau’s door cracked open again and Caduceus wandered out. Caleb felt a momentary sense of victory knowing that those who couldn’t see anything were now outnumbering those with low light and darkvision. “Oh, are we picking rooms?” Caduceus asked, calm as ever “Mind if I just go one to the right of here?”

 

Beau snatched Jesters Post-It’s and scribbled ‘Caddy’ before walking to the door on the other side of her and Jester’s suite, and stuck it to the door. “All done for ya.”

 

“Wanna be roomies?” Fjord asked, Beau had already scribbled ‘Fjord’ on a note and added it to the door next to Caduceus’s.

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Caleb looked around, considering the room next to Nott, which would leave a full suite and a half between him and Molly, but Jester caught his arm. “Caleb, I have the best room for you!”

 

Confused, but well used to Jesters whims, Caleb allowed himself to be tugged past the stairs, to one of two doors in the sitting room. Once opened, it was shown to be a stairway. As Jester pulled him up, she chattered happily. “So up here was supposed to be my dads office, but he and Mama never decided to do it, but it’s all built and we can make it into like a little house? I know how much you like to stay up late reading your Wizard books and stuff and you wouldn’t need to share a bathroom or anything!”

 

Caleb was oddly touched. He loved the others dearly. But he did very much enjoy his own space, barring Nott, and Caduceus, (and honestly sometimes them too) he often had to retreat to recharge. He also had a tendency to keep odd hours and had no desire to be woken two hours after sleeping if someone had a better schedule.

 

The upstairs was smaller than the second floor. Two polished doors on either side of a decent sized, but narrow for the house hall. The hall ended in another small sitting room surrounded in glass. Allowing Caleb to see the pouring rain splashing over the orb like sphere of glass that surrounded the room. He loved it instantly.

 

“It’s a bit funny shaped, but you’ll like it!”

 

Pulled away from the interesting room at the end of the hall, Jester tugged him through a side door, into a spacious, but cozy room, with a half wall and a narrow hallway.

 

“This was supposed to be the office space.” Jester explained, pulling Caleb past the half wall, revealing a small kitchen “And his tea place and little meals if he was busy.” She opened yet another door and led him into another decent sized room “Work room.” And then opened the last door to reveal a small bedroom. “It’s not as big as the rest, but you can switch up the rooms, and you’re not like, required to be here. But if you ever got married or something we could knock out some walls and just make this floor yours no problem!”

 

“What about you and Fjord?” Caleb asked skeptically “It’s a big house, Ja, but are you planning on us staying permanently? We can’t all have that amount of space.”

 

Jester shrugged “You’re the only one who doesn’t seem to prefer smaller areas. As long as we all have places to be alone I don’t mind. Fjord and I will have a suite you know, and the rooms are nice apartments. Lots of people live in apartments.” She grinned slowly “Besides, you deserve to have your own space, Mr. Caleb! And it’s not like we won’t be allowed in!”

 

Caleb ruffled her hair a bit “Ja.” He responded, voice faint “But it’ll be hard getting stuff up here.”

 

Jester flexed, visibly preening. “I’m very strong. It won’t be hard.”

 

Several hours later, with their cars parked in the drive, and the moving truck gone. Caleb had unpacked enough bedding to sleep comfortably upstairs, and managed to get most things at least in the rooms he wanted. He cracked a window in each room of his small suite to air out the dusty scent without soaking everything. He’d swapped the rooms almost completely. Setting up his bedroom in the first room, then kitchen, then study, then work room in the smallest space. He was generally happy. The door across from his suite entrance proved to be a bathroom where he stored his meager toiletries. He snapped Frumpkin into existence. The cat quickly took stock of the suite, but bolted down the stairs (Caleb resolved to keep both doors open. Potentially removing them to expose the stairwell) to investigate the rest of the house.

 

When he reached the main floor, Jester and Beau were busy arranging a small selection of couches and futons in the main room into some form of sense. Fjord was hooking up a large television on a cheap entertainment set, Nott was with Caduceus, cooking in the kitchen.

 

Caleb had for the most part put Molly out of his mind, until the Tiefling walked down the stairs behind him. “Oh, ah, hallo.” Caleb sputtered, nervous and hoping the night before had been as Fjord said, just a crabby misunderstanding.

 

Instead, red eyes narrowed and Molly simply hummed, staring Caleb down. The Wizard stepped out of the way as the purple Tiefling made his way to the kitchen, tail lashing like Frumpkin’s did when he was agitated.

 

“Oh hello!” Nott’s shrill voice called, Caleb instinctively looked over, being rude to him was one thing, if this person was mean to Nott, he may light him on fire. “You're Molly! I’m Nott. Sorry I didn't say so myself last night, I was a bit overwhelmed from the move.”

 

Caduceus offered tea to the newcomer, who accepted graciously, happily chatting with Nott as he did. Caleb watched as one by one all of his friends bonded with this new Tiefling, seemingly effortlessly. He couldn’t quite pinpoint where he went wrong that he couldn’t as well.


	5. An Apple a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone unpacks a little, Lorenzo is discussed, Molly and Caleb reach and understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!

Moving, Beau decided, was awful. Yeah sure, she had a huge living space to herself, and all her friends were here just next door. But moving sucked. She’d moved this futon like six times and she and Jester still couldn’t get it at the right angle. On top of moving stuff in and unpacking it was absolutely awful.

 

“Beau.” Jester said, interrupting her thoughts. Jester’s voice oddly flat “I think we should stab this futon.”

 

“I mean, it’s a nice futon Jes. It’s just a dick.”

 

“It is. It’s a fucking dick that won’t be moved into any form of decent angle.”

 

Beau stepped back and put her hands on her hips. “There a…basement or something?”

 

The Tiefling stopped messing with the side of the futon and looked up. “Ohmygod you’re right!” and she bolted down a hallway Beau hadn’t even tried to explore yet. Opening and slamming doors as she went.

 

The Human decided to take a quick break, turning around and jogging into the kitchen where everyone else seemed to have gathered. Caduceus pushing a tall glass of water into her hand before she could ask. “Damn, thanks Deuces.”

 

She could see out of the corner of her eye, as she chugged the water, Caleb mechanically folding a bowl of oatmeal over with his spoon to trick nearby witnesses into thinking he was eating. One seat away was Molly, pointedly ignoring the man behind him and chatting with Nott, who was gnawing on a strip of leftover roadtrip jerky. Huh, okay, weird. She lowered the glass and made eye contact with Caduceus. Caduceus who was almost irritatingly perceptive, and would definitely notice his boyfriend was a bit withdrawn.

 

Caduceus raised one pink eyebrow and sort of faintly shrugged. “Want some tea, Beau? I can dish you up some oatmeal. For Jester too. Got fresh fruit and honey.

 

Fjord reentered the room from outside, looking a bit damp.

 

“Fjord why were you out in the rain, again?” Caleb asked without looking up from his bowl.

 

“Pretty sure my car windows were down.” He grumbled “They were. Nobody elses, jus’ mine.”

 

Nott perked up “Hey! You like water.”

 

Fjord looked miserable “Not soaking into my seats I don’t.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

Beau took advantage of everyone's distraction to prod Caleb in the shoulder and look at him with raised eyebrows.

 

Caleb, for his part, looked miserable. Or, well. Caleb looked unhappy. But it had been years since she’d seen him all droopy and furtive. Caleb could be a sadsack but he’d been doing really well.

 

“You got a call from the place yet? New psychiatrist all lined up?”

 

Which of course was said just as a quiet point was hit in everyone elses conversation.

 

Molly shifted a bit, sipping at his tea and quietly thanking Deuces again for making it.

 

“Oh, ah, ja, and nein.”

 

“Yes and no? C’mon man!” If Caleb wasn’t worried about discussing this out loud then neither was she, not her call.

 

“Well, I got a list of available doctors before we left, and I’ve been doing some research, but I haven’t made a decision. There’s, ah, a nice doctor named Nila I’ve been speaking to for questions? My other option seems to be a Dr. Lorenzo, he’s just out of Nicodranus and has-”

 

“Lorenzo is my psychiatrist.” Molly blurted, voice uncommonly cold as it always was when he said that name. He only realized how spitting out an aggressive declaration would sound when both Beau and Nott wheeled on him with blazing eyes.

 

Fjord held up his hands “Now now ladies, I’m sure that was just a misunderstandin’ we don’t know each other well.”

 

Molly blushed deeply “Oh, no I didn’t..mean”

 

Surprisingly, Caleb came to his rescue “Ja! It’s fine!” he exclaimed “Mr. Mollymauk could perhaps tell me about his doctor since he knows him.” He continued “We are all strangers ja? I’m sure you’re overreacting.”

 

Nott narrowed her eyes “Right, sorry Molly.”

 

Beau grumbled “Yeah that wasn’t cool, sorry man.”

 

“It’s fine.” Molly accepted tentatively, a touch unnerved and reminded he was the outsider in this group. “Uh, Caleb, maybe we could discuss it in private sometime?”

 

The Human seemed amenable and nodded, at which point Molly noticed Caduceus was looking at him. As in Molly him. Looking, like he had the ability to see right through him. Molly shuddered and went back to his tea, which truly was delightful.

 

“Guys! Beau! I found the basement and I moved some stuff around and now we can put that futon down there and it’s like a cool lil hangout place.” Jester babbled as she came careening into the kitchen, stopping to beam brightly at Caduceus as he handed her a glass of water. She chugged it before handing it off. “So if anybody wants to come help you totally should!”

 

Fjord obediently stood up, “Sounds great Jes.”

 

Likewise Nott hopped down from her stool “What kind of hangout place?” She asked skeptically, already walking to Jester.

 

Beau rolled her shoulders, welp, back to the grind.

 

“I’m making dinner so you guys don’t have to.” Caduceus offered “If you need another hand let me know.”

 

“Ja, I have um, a lot of books to unpack and organize, but if you need me I’ll be upstairs.”

 

Molly hesitated “I wanted to talk to Mr. Caleb first if it’s okay?”

 

Caleb nodded once, decisively, and slid off his chair. Molly noticed he hadn’t eaten and it bothered him. He swiped an apple out of a bowl Caduceus seemed to have set up and carried it with him.

 

Molly had almost made it to the top of the stairs when he nearly collided with Caleb, who was fumbling with the guard rail to get to the small sitting room.

 

“Ah, sorry. My eyes haven’t adjusted, I do not have darkvision so I am quite blind at the moment.”

Molly hesitated before tentatively touching Caleb’s elbow. “I can get you to a lamp if that’s alright?”

 

Stiffly, Caleb nodded, and three steps into their journey Molly realized. Caleb didn’t have darkvision, the first time he’d actually seen Molly would have been this morning.

 

Oh.

 

Oh he hadn’t realized that. Caleb was almost definitely just complimenting him last night, and he’d insulted him. Oh.

 

“Mollymauk?”

 

Oh he’d stopped moving. “Sorry about that, I was just thinking.” Sorry about a lot, as it happened. He’d have to apologize. Hang what Lorenzo would say, he had to live with these people.

 

“So I um. Just realized…”

 

Caleb had moved away a bit fidgeting with a lamps switch until a soft light flooded the room and Caleb opened another door leading to a tairwell Molly hadn’t even known was there.

 

“Ja?”

 

“Um. Last night.”

 

“Oh, we don’t have to discuss that if you don’t want to.”

 

“I’m…sensitive about my horns. They’re a bit chewed up you see.”

 

They were making their way up the stairs by this point, and Caleb was very quiet for a moment. “Oh, so you thought I was insulting you?” he guessed “I’m sorry. I just…Usually complimenting a Tieflings horns is polite, I didn’t realize.”

 

Molly snorted “I didn’t realize you couldn’t fucking see me until three seconds ago. I’m sorry too. You aren’t ratty I was just…”

 

“Offended?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Caleb didn’t have a room, he had a floor. A really cool floor. And Molly happily followed as they walked down the hall to a glass room and a small table with spindly legs and three chairs. As he entered Molly noted that behind him on either side of the hallway were bookshelves. Big ones. Molly was not bookish. But he would kill to sit in this room at night.

 

“Ja, it’s very pretty here. I think I will like it.” Caleb commented, kneeling to cut open a box with some sort of blade Molly hadn’t even seen him grab. “Do you mind if I unpack while we talk? You can say no. I just worry about the books being on the ground, I’m quite protective of them.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Molly sat carefully in one of the spindly chairs “Is the table yours?” Caleb didn’t seem like someone who’d have fragile furniture, what with all of his heavy books.

 

“Nein, that was up here, I’m using it until the table I ordered gets here. The other one that we brought up is a work table.”

 

“Ah.”

 

It was quiet. And not comfortably so. Just two people who had no idea how to talk to each other stuck in a small room by the promise of conversation. A few times Caleb looked like he would maybe say something, but then he just stroked long pretty fingers over the spine of a thick book and said nothing. The process rendered Molly incapable of speaking for several seconds. Molly wasn’t pleased that he was so flustered by the man.

 

“Ah, Molly, you wanted to talk?” Caleb finally spoke, arms above his head sliding a book into place.

 

Molly bit back the urge to stare at the visible skin where his back indented for his spine. “Yeah. Um. Local psychiatrists?”

 

“Ja! Um, you said you were working with Lorenzo?”

 

Molly gnawed at his lower lip.

 

“Um, if you’re not alright with us both seeing him I could work with someone else.”

 

That wasn’t it. “Ah. I don’t think you should see him. But not because I do. If that makes sense?”

 

Caleb turned around, confusion written across his face. “Oh. Alright.”

 

And he wasn’t even going to push. He had misjudged Caleb. “Lorenzo isn’t…the most careful of people?” Molly started “He likes to push, and Marion really hates him.”

 

Caleb looked concerned “Are you looking for a new doctor as well?”

 

Molly shrugged “He knows me. So I feel like he knows best, but I have…Considered it. Marion mentioned I could find a new one. A guy at work mentioned he knows a few people.”

 

“Oh, where do you work?”

 

A beat.

 

“I’m sorry you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

The pretty amethysts jingled as Molly shook his head “No, it’s fine. I work part time at The Slayers Cake.”

 

“You can cook then?” Caleb asked curiously.

 

“Yes!” Molly brightened involuntarily, cheeks taking on a bit more color “I usually do more savory dishes, but Keyleth and Pike are letting me help with baking now, and it’s a bit hard with my reading issues but I think I’m doing…well.” He trailed off “Yeah, um. I have…bad…dyslexia. I’m pretty much illiterate.”

 

Caleb looked shocked but seemed to be weighing his words carefully.

 

“I mean, I’ve tried, did the classes and such. You know I was in a bad accident a few years ago? I thought Marion said Jester was gonna tell you guys, anyway, fucked my head up so there’s a lot of stuff wrong with me but…”

 

“Well, if you’re interested, I know Beau has some audiobooks she’s finished with. Usually she gives them to me. I…I am sure you’re doing wonderfully.”

 

Molly blinked “I hadn’t tried that. Thank you.”

 

“So. Lorenzo.”

“Not recommended.”

 

Caleb nodded. And the atmosphere was much less awkward. Caleb seemed a little pink after Molly’s outburst. And Molly felt his own face was overwarm. He didn’t know where his sudden excitability came from, perhaps he’d just been excited to tell someone other than Marion about his progression. Lorenzo wouldn’t be happy about it, bt Caleb had been very nice. Molly stood up.

 

“I’m going to go help everyone organize. I’ll let you be.”

 

“Ja, okay. It was very nice talking to you Mollymauk.” Caleb said, words ringing with genuine feeling even through his muted tone.

 

“Oh! But um.” Molly thrust an arm out forcing Caleb to take whatever was in his hand before quickly bolting to the stairs “Good talk!”

 

Caleb was left blinking, then he looked down to the apple in his hand. He had misjudged Mollymauk. He was adorable.


End file.
